The invention relates to a wristband connection, e.g. a wristband connection in a heart rate monitor. A heart rate monitor is a device used in sports and medicine, the device measuring the pulse of a human heart by means of an electrode belt on the chest or by means of a device based on pressure measurement at the wrist.
Wristbands generally use a buckle fastening as a connection. A wristband comprises two sections. The wristband sections are attached on the opposite sides of a heart rate monitor either fixedly or detachably by means of a specific pin, which makes the sections turn and bend around the user""s wrist, following the form of the wrist. The wristband can also be made of a uniform part, i.e. the wristband does not consist of two separate sections, and the term xe2x80x9csectionxe2x80x9d refers to two zones that are in the uniform part.
There is a connection in the wristband of the heart rate monitor, and when the connection is locked, a pin of the locking device is in the hole. The connection used in heart rate monitors is illustrated in FIG. 2A. The pin 110 of the locking device is inserted into the hole 106 piercing the wristband 102. As it can be seen from FIG. 2A, the hole 106 piercing the wristband 102 is perpendicular. The problem is that the pressure caused by the pin 110 is not evenly directed onto the walls of the hole 106, and thus the walls of the hole 106 wear in use.
Another way of making a connection in wrist watches is shown in FIG. 2B. A perpendicular hole 106 is first made through a wristband 102, whereafter the hole 106 is enlarged at the front and at the back of the wristband 102, whereby cones 200, 202 are formed at both ends of the straight section 206 of the hole 106. This solution does not direct the pressure of the pin 110 very widely to the walls of the hole 106 either, and the walls of the hole 106 wear in use. In addition, when the pin is inserted to the hole, the free end that is passed through the frame of the wristband rises, and thus it does not follow the form of the wrist. Likewise, the frame tends to rise in respect of the wrist. This is why the watch and the wristband do not follow the form of the wrist very well, and they can get caught in clothes or other objects and they may fall off as well. As regards the design of such a wristband, it looks unaesthetic at the user""s wrist.
This problem is avoided by the known solutions described above. The holes can also be made bigger, whereby it is easier for the pin to follow the form of the wrist. This causes problems in the design of the wristband, as a bigger hole is needed, and on the other hand, the bigger hole causes a loose fastening and thus the risk of the falling of the wristband. One solution is to employ a profiled pin, whereby the shape of the fastening pin fits better to the hole perpendicular to the wristband surface. Another solution is to use a band for binding the free end of the wristband to follow the form of the wrist.
The object of the invention is thus to provide a connection for solving the above problems. This is achieved by a connection, which is described in the following. It is a wristband connection comprising: a first section of the wristband attachable to the device, which first section is provided with at least one hole; a second section of the wristband attachable to the device, the second section comprising a locking device with a pin; the connection is openably closable such that the pin is inserted into the hole; a front wall and a back wall of the hole that are against the pin and transversely to the longitudinal axis in the longitudinal direction of the first section are inclined between an upper surface and a lower surface of the first section from the perpendicular direction between the upper surface and the lower surface towards the end of the first section, which is attachable to the device.
The invention also relates to a wristband connection, comprising: a first section of the wristband attachable to the device, which first section is provided with a hole; a second section of the wristband attachable to the device, the second section comprising a locking device with a pin; the connection is openably closable such that the pin is inserted into the hole; an axle between the centre point of the hole on the upper surface of the first section and the centre point of the hole on the lower surface of the first section is inclined from the perpendicular direction between the upper surface and the lower surface towards the end of the first section, which is attachable to the device.
The preferred embodiments of the invention are claimed in the dependent claims.
The invention is based on the idea that the hole is not made perpendicularly through the wristband, but the longitudinal axis of the hole is inclined.
The method and system of the invention provide many advantages. The pin rests better in the hole, i.e. the pressure caused by the pin is directed to a wider area in the walls of the hole than before, and the walls of the hole withstand the wearing better. In addition, the wristband follows the form of the wrist better.